


Crackback couching

by CoughinCoffee



Category: Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff porn, Fluffy Porn, M/M, NSFW, but like, there's kindof a plot but not really, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: Rafe back hurts, but Samuel knows a trick.





	Crackback couching

Rafe's back was out to seek vengeance.  
It was damned set on giving him shit for sitting at his damn desk for several nights in a row instead of going to bed.

"Fuck."

It was roughly 5am after another all-nighter at said desk. He shuffled very slow-motion like into the kitchen, where one Samuel stood, nose-deep into sipping coffee.

They simply watched each other for a second, neither really counting on the other to be there. Or even awake.  
The sound of slurping Sam created and smacking his lips broke the silence.

"What are you doing awake?" Rafe grunted. His hair was disheveled and his eyes squinted from being sensetive to the bright oncoming daylight. His dark den held no light but his desklamp, that's how he worked most efficiently.  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," Sam started hesitatingly, moving to reach for the cupboards. "Did you pull an all-nighter again?" He frowned, handing Rafe a new cup.  
The wornout man nodded in thanks and poured himself the dark liquid of life.

"I did. I think I'm on to something." He sipped carefully, but almost immedietly set the cup down again to try stretch his back instead.  
Sam frowned at him. He had expressed worry before that Rafe was working too hard in harsh periods of time, but why would the stubborn Adler-boy listen to him. They just lived together, noone had to take advice from a roommate. Or rather, from a person living in your house for free.

"Are you a'right." Sam stated, obviously not actually needing to ask.  
Rafe gave him a side-glance.  
"My back is killing me." he shrugged the comment off, not exactly expecting Sam to react to it, but the taller man watched him for a moment before setting his own cup down.

"Here," he waved at Rafe to step into his space. "I know what'll help"  
The shorter man gave him a look. "What are you gonna do?"  
A snort had Sam's head bobbing once. "You sound so worried. Just trust me, com'on."  
He recieved another look. A very sceptical one, one that said ' _It's 5am man, what is this_.'

Scoffing first in disbelief, Sam turned dead-serious and tried with a sincere tone. "Rafe. Come'on I'm not gonna hurt you." and something in his eyes made Rafe feel comfortable enough to be curious.  
".. 'key." Sam snickered at him. He looked absolutely wasted.

"Alright, com'on" He waves again for Rafe to stand in front of him. When Rafe did, he was immedietly turned around as Sam shifted him to stand back turned to Sam. He reached around in front of Rafe, and Rafe squirmed impatiently. He observed Sam's hands move around him, grabbing at his arms to place them folded toward his chest.

"Sam, what is this suppose to-"  
"Rafe, stand still and shut up. You gotta relax for this to work."  
Rafe sighed. Despite his confusion taking a deep breath and tried relaxing.

Sam finally found a good grip and holds tightly around the shorter, he made sure to bend his own knees slightly before heaving Rafe from the ground and slightly backward.  
A large crack, followed by a couple fast pops echoed, eminating somewhere from Rafe's spine.  
What happened as a result would make Sam's eyes widen in surprise and Rafe's face tint red.

Rafe moaned.

Loudly and without warning, at the released tention. Definitely that type of moan you would only expect to hear in the bedroom.  
Grunting breathlessly as Sam put him down again, he realized quickly where that very erotic sound had come from.

Shit.

He stilled. Only letting out a heavy breath, mouth hanging slightly open. Arms still tucked to his chest, which Sam must've just realized that he still held on to, as he let go.

Should he turn around? Act dumb about it? Run away?

"Well. That was. Very nice." Sam's rasped into the silence, trying the words as if hoping they didn't come across too awkwardly.  
Rafe turned finally, dropping his arms, shifting his shoulders a little trying his newly-fixed back. It felt great. He took a moment to actually look at Sam, feeling like his face was burning up. "Shouldn't I be saying that?" he hinted the smallest smile.

"I'm not.. refering to your spine popping."  
Rafe looking utterly shy by now.  
"I," He observed the other man. Sam automatically licked his lips while looking him up and down, daring to step closer.  
Rafe swollowed hard. "Thank you." he uttered.  
Their faces kept inching closer.  
"Anytime."

Their breaths mingled. Rafe wanted to say something. Anything to tell Sam to keep going.

All he could manage was to nudge their noses. Like a question.  
It was enough, becuase Sam replied. Pressing their lips together in a ' yes'.

With Sam's lips tucked on his own, Rafe didn't waste a second but reached to grip at the back of Sam's head, urgning him on.  
Rafe moaned again, softly this time. Sam made a noise in approval. He wanted more of that sound, in every version of it that Rafe contained.  
The kiss grew deep, tongues met in excitement and curiosity, pleading for more chances to taste each other. Sam's hands gripped at the other's hips, stroking down were he could reach Rafe's thighs, then very unshyly letting one hand palm at the very front, pressing gently at the obvious buldge.

It caused Rafe's hips to move into the touch a gasp forced his jaw open and broke the current kiss.  
"..geezus, Sam." He breathed heavily, cupping Sam's jaw to get a look at him. His onyxbrown eyes were so full of lust.  
Then they shifted with worry, frowning suddenly. "Please don't tell me to stop." He pleaded then.

It caught Rafe offguard, but his face remained unchanged when he met Sam's eyes with the same desire and growled back. "Don't fucking stop."  
Sam visibly relaxed and melted back onto Rafe's lips.

In the growing heat, Sam couldn't stop pushing forward, resulting in Rafe's lower back pressed to the counter. Who gave off a short disgrunted sound from it, which Sam was quick to find the source of.  
Smoothely, he pulled Rafe slightly toward himself, before he gripped him by the waist and hoisted him up to sit on the counter instead. Rafe smiled in gratitude, gripping Sam's color with both hands, teased a kiss by giving his lips a quick lick, earning a smile from Sam, too.  
Both of he smaller hands let go of the color to reach around the neck instead.  
A pair of larger hands sank down to grip at the ass o the counter, pushing and squeezing to get a hold of as much of it as possible.  
Rafe made yet a few pleased sounds at the touches. He arched his back a little, giving Sam an even better grip for a second. Sam squeezed tightly and pressed Rafe's crotch as close to his own torso as he could manage.  
Rafe let out an audible "Ah-" at the connection.

The counter wasn't that tall, but it didn't exactly connect their bodies in the best way one could think of. Even if just for dryhumping.  
Therefore, it was Sam's turn to let out a little displeased sound. He did so while nuzzling into Rafe's neck. It was such a cute sound, Rafe could't help but to giggle at him. He starte pulling at the hairs of Sam's neck.  
"You want a bed or something?"  
Sam grunted. "Or something. A couch. The floor." he muttered into hot, blushing skin. Rafe assumed, seeing at it was his house, that Sam waited for a direction of an accepteble sex-spot. He leaned in to Sam's ear as close as he could.  
"The other room has the closest couch." and nibbled oh-so slightly at the earshell.  
Sam whipped his head up as fast as he took a steady hold of the other man, pulling him off the counter and carried him to the other room, knowing perfectly well which couch he meant. Rafe had just enough time to grip tightly around him before being whisked away to said couch.

Once there, Sam put Rafe directly down on his back, he did it so gently that the smaller man barely had time to noticed, and then Sam was on him, kissing him like he would burn up otherwise. He finally found Rafe's hips with his own and at the touch of a very longed-for friction, he groaned loudly.  
"Ohfuckme.." he practically whimpered.  
Rafe chuckled and nestled Sam as close as he could, thrusting his legs onto Sam's ass. Her held his face with both hands, stroking the stubble.  
"That's the plan." He murmured into another kiss.

Their breaths hitched as the grinding increased. The kisses turned sloppy and Sam placed them in every patch of skin he could find.

After a shirt time, the clothes became like impossible barriers and Rafe started pulling at the bottom hem of Sam's shirt to pull it over and off of him. Sam silently agreed and followed suit, tending to Rafe's shirt and his pants, slipping the underswear along, very obviously freeing him from a frusturating situation judging from Rafe's deep sigh. He quickly got up to slide his own pants off and kicked them away.  
Once on top of Rafe again, heated skin now allowed to touch, Sam gave another careful grind between them.  
"Mm!-" Rafe's lower torso tightened and he could swear he got dizzy from all the heavy breathing. Deciding to move things faster before he lost it, he gestured Sam to give him his hand. Complying, Sam licked his lips while watching Rafe suck on his fingers. The little shit was making a show of it, which Sam very much appriciated.  
It was over all too soon however and Rafe pushed Sam's hand downward, guiding him toward his anus and jerking his hips slightly in a silent plead.  
Sam nodded in understanding. He started a gentle rub at the sensetive rim, earning more soft pleased noises from the other man. Once he pressed a finger inside, Rafe moaned loudly again.  
Almost the exact same moan that started this.  
Sam surged to claim those lips again, filled with new air and recharged lust.

Rafe held on around his ribcage, dragging fingers with evey little thrust, bracing himself for more. Sam's other hand pressed to Rafe's chest. Feeling, searching, following his shapes simply to touch.  
Eventually Rafe could take another finger, and eventually a third. Every sound he made charged Sam with the want for more.  
In time, he found a spot that must've been Rafe's limit for patience becuase he all but flew up. "There are condoms in the bathroom!" Rafe announced breathlessly.  
Sam stilled.

"In the bathroom?" He asked like a genious. Somehow thinking that's a weird place to keep them.  
Rafe took a hold of the stubble jawline again, coming in lose. "Do you want the story of the condoms, or the actual condoms, right now?"  
Sam pecked him on the lips and bolted to the bathroom quicker than lightning. Sure enough, he found it, along with two more, who knew, and hopped right back in between Rafe's legs, whom hadn't even moved.

"Uh, lube?"  
"I only get prelubed condoms." Rafe said as if Sam should know that. To which Sam nodded as if he should have known that.  
He layed another smooch on him and Rafe gave it right back.

"Here, let me." Rafe grabbed at the little bag until Sam let go of it. He swiftly tore the paper and fiddled with it, finding the correct roll to it and took a hold of Sam's dick to roll it on.  
Sam closed his eyes, his breath caught a little in the touch and movements.  
He looked up again and met multicolored eyes. They paused there for a second.

Rafe licked his lips, followed by folding his legs behind Sam's back.

While claiming Rafe's lips again, Sam guided himself inside him. He went as slowly as he could, except for when Rafe told him to move. He watched Rafe's expressions as much as he could.  
Once completely inside, both let out a shaky breath.  
Sam leaned in. He gently stroked their faced together. Like a type of comfort. Just a silent communication. Rafe returned the movement and Sam started moving. The thrusts were so tender, and while it felt amazing, Rafe quickly wanted Sam to go faster.  
Sam did.

With almost every thrust, they moaned and grunted louder, the pleasure built up, the air ran thin and sweat started forming visibly.  
After some time, Rafe pushed upward, asking Sam to sit up in the couch and from there, Rafe sat on top, riding him and biting his neck. Sam found his way back to get a grip in Rafe's ass.  
The room filled with nothing but ther voices and sound of skin and the very small noises from the furniture.  
Sam had a hard time keeping his eyes open, they both did, but for a moment, Sam looked up at Rafe.  
He watched him grind, hair a complete mess, mouth moving, heavy eyes and biting his lips. Fucking beautiful.

It was maddening.

Sam regained strength to quickly lift Rafe up, turn them around, and shove him toward the back of the couch, now sitting in Sam's lap.  
"Sam-Fuck, Sam, I'm-" Rafe stuttered between trying to breathe.  
"Gonna come?" Sam managed between his own grunts.  
Rafe nodded, answering yes in an "Mm-" sound.  
"Keep going, please-" Sam licked his own palm in a quick motion before taking a hold of Rafe's dick, pumping steadily. It had Rafe whimpering and toes curling.  
"Oh fuck-don't stop!-"  
Sam kept going, thrusting and jerking him until Rafe came with a strangled noise that turned into a long cry of pleasure.  
The sound pushed Sam to his limit and he came, roughly groaning Rafe's name and 'fuck'.

Just a second later after catching his breath, Sam slowly pushed a couple more times, letting them both bask in the after-sex high.  
He slowed down, pulled out, but kept their positions. Rafe basically completely limp in his arms.

Sam nuzzled into his neck, kissing lightly. He felt a hand come up to play with his hair, making him shiver at the touch.

"I should fix your back more often." he muffled.

"Please, feel free to." Rafe placed a kiss to his head.


End file.
